Generational Gap
by evil older sister
Summary: Friendships can be forged in fire, or shatter like glass. It is solely up to the people whom that bond belongs to


_Here is the rewrite of two Generations. This one is a bit better fleshed out and answered some of the reviews I got._

At first it was enough that we knew. We had our stolen moments; a few minutes between classes here or a careful hour wrapped up together there. Each day our love grew, swelled with time and glances. We agreed that if we could last a year, a milestone for either of us, we would bring our nearest and dearest in on the news.

We…I thought they would be happy for us. The accepted the wolf, never treated me differently. We overestimated them. How could we have overestimated them so badly?

I talked Sirius out of making a show of it. Now I can't help but wonder if some part of me knew. Instead we brought them up to the dorms. I did all the talking, carefully couching it in general terms. I told of my accidental confession; of Sirius's surprised, happy acceptance and our year of stolen moments.

I know we both expected some awkwardness, our preferences weren't really accepted among the light. They knew though… they knew what love meant to us. They all could see how precious this was; maybe they thought it was breakable as well. I suppose we'll never know. Damn it we had six years of friendship on our side, not that it meant anything.

James, he thought was a joke; laughed uproariously at our words. It was Peter; simple dimwitted Peter, who saw how serious we were. His voice shook with disgust as he contradicted James. Sometimes I think we should have gone along with the joke, made Wormtail the butt; it would have killed our relationship but saved our friendship.

We didn't though, we agreed with Peter. It was no joke. I had never seen that expression on sweet Lily's face. Her resemblance to her horrid sister shown through and the woman that defended Severus Snape no matter how he insulted her vanished before our eyes. The words 'unnatural freaks' never sounded louder, crueler than then. She stormed from the room with Peter fleeing after her without a backward glance. James was still frozen and for a brief moment we thought we hadn't lost everything.

Then his face twisted into an ugly expression of horror. Disgust coated his voice as he told us to never come near him again. We were left alone.

It hurt me, I won't deny it. But it crushed Padfoot. We curled together that night and though he wanted he didn't cry. Not that night or the next day. Dry eyed and with our heads held high we endured the whispers, the sneers. A breakdown was so tempting but we stayed strong even the day we found all of our stuff outside Gryffindor tower with a note: _Sleep somewhere else, Freaks._

No the breaking point had been three weeks later. It had been one of the rare times we had been allowed to eat in our rooms luckily. An owl arrived from the Potters. It was polite, formal and to the point. Sirius was no longer welcome in their home. I soothed him, spoke of my parents who would love him; who knew of my preferences and would just be glad I had found someone.

It was strange, how quiet Sirius kept that for the rest of the year. He had loved the spotlight but the attention we were getting soured the experience. Whispers and sneers from the light sided parts of the school followed us. Teachers and Students alike hated us with a few specific exceptions.

There is something I should explain. The Dark…they've never cared about what other people do, who other people do. It seems strange given their views on muggleborns but you must understand. The dark doesn't just mean Death Eaters and monsters like Greyback. The Dark…is based in pure emotion. Unadulterated hatred can fuel Dark spells and can corrupt the caster but love can be just as powerful, just as corrupting. The light believes in equality, not necessarily because it is right but because with light spells there is equality. But how can anyone be equally consumed by emotion? A light spell, once learned, can be cast at anytime. But the darker spells? To cast the Killing Curse, you must truly want someone to die; no matter the reason that feeling must consume you or the curse won't work. To the Dark love can never be wrong, for it is all consuming. The need to produce a child can be used to create a potion that will make one, even for two men. It is a level four Dark potion. The truth is the Dark will hide your secrets, give you ways to get around your obstacles. The Light…it rips your secrets from you, examines them, and judges you for them.

So when I say that we were disparaged by the students and teachers it was those who were Light that sneered, though again there were exceptions. Those Dark students and the two Darkened teachers they never offered help, but they never went out of their way to hurt us either. Of the light there were two exceptions among the staff. The Headmaster, who would look lost in memories whenever he saw us, and our Head of House. They smoothed the way whenever they could.

So our time at Hogwarts ended, quietly and with little fanfare. My parents were ecstatic to find out Sirius was my boyfriend. I think he cried a bit when they immediately put him on the family clock.

It was after Hogwarts that things settled down for us. By chance we began to form a friendship with Severus Snape; he developed a potion to help make me safer during the full moon. Eventually he was able to forgive both of us for our thoughtless actions that led to the development of his greatest fears. Through him we became reconnected with Sirius's cousin Narcissa and through us he met his future wife, a muggle from the village we lived in named Maggie.

Life goes on as it always does. We watched as Severus and Lucius were both approached by Voldemort, as they used their skills of wordsmithing to avoid joining the madman. When the paper came out with the article about little Harry Potter and the three people who died to protect him we mourned. It was the sadness of a lost friendship though and of bitter regret.

About three years after we graduated Sirius and I decided to travel. In part it was to learn the different cultures and ways of magic. We were also looking for a way for me to become fully safe at the full moon without relying on a potion. We found information in the America's and in Africa about being whole.

Before we knew it Severus was calling us up to let us know that his oldest would be starting Hogwarts. Lucius spoke as well about his son Draco. Two years past and a letter came in the mail that would turn our world upside down. Our old Headmaster was inviting the two of us back to our Alma Mater…to teach.


End file.
